True Love the most powerful magic of all
by CSCreations
Summary: My thoughts about season 5 and how Emma and Killian are discovering their love


**Emma escaped her dark one cell and she was walking into the woods of Enchanted Forest until in the middle of the woods appeared a door .She entered and she saw a bright place full of light magic, she wanted to tell someone how she feels she had regretted everything she did as the Dark one and she needed to talk. The room was of diamonds and mirrors, she sat and she talk to herself crying like she was taking with Killian**

 **''I love you Killian so much, you wanted to stop me from the darkness but I didn't listen to you i tried to hide my feelings for you for so long when you came back to save me I was avoiding you I was angry not because of your actions but because you were trying to enter my heart and for** **some reason I didn't want that that's why I wanted to leave to New York but then our trip change my mind our ball was the happiest moment of my life and I fell in love with you even more back there, when we got back and you said to me that you traded your ship your own home for saving me I couldn't resist you even more my walls were down you won my heart and it was because I wanted you more than anything but then another crisis came but you were always by my side and when you said that I was your happy ending I already knew it but I wanted to hear these words from your lips and now that I am gone I broke your heart because I told you that I loved you when it was too late. I don't deserve your unconditional love. I just wish I could see you one more time to see these eyes which I just want to melt when I see them, to touch you .I just wish to** **kiss** **you one more time to tell you that I love you and I would be happy, I love you so much you will always be my happy ending.**

 **She said, the mirrors smashed and from them a pulse of light magic appeared, this magic was so powerful so that the dark ones clothes were transformed into a beautiful dress and Emma felt like her old self. ''Who are you?''She said with agony**

 **''I am the sorcerer Merlin ''The pulse of light magic spoke**

 **''You cured me? I know that you are the only one who can destroy the darkness ''She said**

 **''I didn't cure you from anything you were never the dark one, your love for this man saved you in all centuries a lot of** **people** **came to visit me and to talk to me but I have never heard two humans love each other so intensely and so unconditionally, your fate is to find the other savior and destroy the darkness together ''.Merlin said**

 **''Thank you but how I will go to Storybrook now , and wait you said to find the other savior?''She said**

 **''Come close savior I will give you the last magic bean of this land to go to storybrook, as for the other savior you will find the answer yourself ''He said and disappear**

 **''Merlin! No what do you mean that the two saviors will defeat the darkness once and for all?''She said and she** **left** **from the magic door she was at a part of the Enchanted forest a kingdom called Camelot.**

 **cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccsscscscscscscscscssccscscscscscscsscscscsccscssccsscscsccscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscssccsssccss**

 **STORYBROOK**

 **'' No she can't be lost and why the dagger doesn't working?''Regina said**

 **''We have to start searching for Merlin but now we are all too tired to continue looking for her in Storybrook ''Snow said and everyone left , Killian left sad to his ship**

 **''I understand that you are sad Snow but I do understand you ''David said**

 **''We understand each other but there's one we could never understand, Killian ''Snow said**

 **''We we have each other with have Henry but Killian hasn't have anyone in this world alive he had only Emma and he loves her so much more than himself ''She started crying '' We have to take care of him as our own child that's what Emma would want ''She said and charming nodded**

 **Snow went to see Killian at the Jolly Roger he was drinking rum crying**

 **''What are you doing here your majesty?''Killian said**

 **''I am here to talk to you ''She said**

 **''You will never understand me!''He said**

 **''You're right I won't but you are family now''**

 **''I don't have a family ''He said**

 **''You better not mean that'' She said**

 **''You brought her back to us twice you are the reason that she forgive us you've done so much for this family and I know that today you will find her ''She said**

 **''Today is that too early we don't even know where she is ''He said**

 **''No, but you feel that's she's okay that's how true love works you will always find her and you will give her true loves** **kiss** **and everything in storybrook will be back to normal'' She said**

 **''I thought you were not approve of me your majesty ''He said**

 **''Not only we approve you of being with Emma but we love you as our own child and I hope one day you will be ,now go find her!''She said**

 **''Thank you'' He said and he** **left** **. He went to Granny's where his crew was there.**

 **''Good morning gentlemen I need your help for finding someone" He said**

 **''Captain, we were always by your side to the bad times and we will always be we will help you saving your princess'' Smee said**

 **''We will give you the last magic bean we found back at the Enchanted forest we waited for a special time to use it for our captain!''Smee said**

'' **Thank you mates now I will find you my love' 'Killian said They went at the jolly roger like the old times but now they weren't going to steal a treasure they were going to steal his princess his love his everything**

 **cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscccssccscscccscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscs**

 **CAMELOT**

 **Emma was walking at the forest with this beautiful dress and she was holding a picture of Killian she had drawn with a arrow at her back ''I love you Killian so much more than** **myself** **and I will find you my love'' She said but suddenly someone fell of a tree and took her page**

 **''NO, no please this is a picture of someone I really care about'' She said and the thief leaned to go** **away**

 **''Please, you don't love anyone in your** **life** **?''She said and the thief pulled the hood it was Merida**

 **''Oh I am so sorry I didn't know he was your loved one, names Merida'' The woman said**

 **''Emma'' She said**

 **''Wait the dark one you little different than I thought how you turned good?''She said**

 **''Let's just say that my love for this man made me turn good ,anyway can you lead me to a secret place I want to return to my home'' She said**

 **''Of course but the kingdom and I we haven't good relationships'' Merida said**

 **Suddenly knights came and took them to the prisons of the kings palace**

 **''I am sorry Emma never seen your family again and especially your true love is terrible'' Merida said**

 **Emma was standing at the window of the prison looking the sun**

 **''The worst thing is that I will never get the chance to tell him that I love him face to face because I was so stupid not to say it earlier, wait how do you know that he and I are true love?''She asked**

 **''Oh come on Emma I see in your eyes that you love him more than yourself, I know the feeling staying away from your other half is the most heartbreaking thing in the world'' Merida said**

 **''You love someone?''Emma said**

 **''Yes he was at the ogre's war for a long time I missed him so much back there'' Merida they both laughed**

 **''Can I see him your love I didn't actually see him back at the forest'' Merida asked and Emma brought Killian's picture off her corset**

 **''Emma you're in love with the prince?''Merida said**

 **''Who?'' Emma said, ''This guy is 100% king Arthur's son'' Merida said**

 **''No he can't be Killian's father was a fugitive he abandoned him'' Emma said**

 **''A lot of people were after him because they wanted him to be a king he had to return to Camelot to face his responsibilities that's why he abandoned his own son but something else happened long before that ''Merida said**

 **''What Merida? Tell me?''Emma said**

 **''I don't know if it's true but the legends says that the night Killian born was the night the evil queen was casting the dark curse'' Merida said**

 **''But that's impossible this was the day I born that's why i am the savior'' Emma said**

 **''Apparently you are not the only one the night the prince born the apprentice of the sorcerer Merlin came to visit the king and the queen of Camelot, he said to them that the dark curse would affect even Camelot and the only way for them to save their child was to put him into a magical wardrobe this wardrobe would take him to the Enchanted forest after the curse to a family who had a son and the father was a fugitive, the apprentice said that this boy would became the second savior'' Merida said**

 **''The second savior Merlin talked to me about that but why he chose to have two saviors?''Emma said**

 **''Because Merlin after prisoned the darkness into the dagger he had no power he spent his last powers to the saviors the legend says that these saviors would be two things they would be the truest love of all and one day the will destroy the darkness once and for all'' Merida said**

 **''But Killian doesn't have powers'' Emma wondered**

 **''He hasn't discover them yet but still he had the power to get in your heart and as you told me the only reason you defeated the Wicked Witch , Pan and the Queens of darkness was because he was near you your love became more powerfull through these battles isn't it?''Merida said**

 **Emma nodded Merida found a key she unlocked herself but she couldn't unlock Emma she said to her to find her own love and that they will be reunited in Storybrook**

 **Finally Emma unlocked herself the guard was asleep but he started waking Emma feared but suddenly an another guard appeared and took her from her hand**

 **''Let me go'' She said**

 **the guard who had slept said'' Let me take her to her prison''**

 **''Actually the king wants to speak with her to confess the things she done and discuss her fate'' The other guard said with a familiar accent**

 **He took her outside**

 **''Let me go!''Emma said but the guard pulled off his helmet and for a moment her heart flew out of her chest it was Killian**

 **''Killian! My love!'' She said and kissed him with all her love this kiss was like their first but this was full of true love**

 **''Emma I missed you so much'' Killian said**

 **''And I missed you my love more than you can ever imagine'' She said and he surprised by her saying my love**

 **''I love you Killian so much more than myself I am so sorry not to saying earlier please tell me that we will never be apart again'' Emma said**

 **''I love you too my love so so much and I promise you i will never leave you again, but how you turned good? Don't tell me you will tell me when we will go to the ship'' Killian said**

 **''Ship? You found me?''Emma said**

 **''I will always find you my love now let's go before the guards come'' Killian said and took Emma to his arms and went to the jolly roger where his crew were waiting**

 **''Crew it's a pleasure to meet you Emma'' Killian said everyone was staring at her with the mouth open**

 **''Hi guys! Now let's go home'' Emma said**

 **''What his not going to kiss her?'' someone from the crew said to another ''bet 50 dollars that he wont'' He said ''bet 50 dollars that he will'' The other guy said**

 **Emma was sitting watching the sea and writing something with her beautiful dress and cape**

 **''What are you writing my love?''Killian said**

 **''Oh I am sorry I simple removed by the sea oh that it's my diary'' Emma said**

 **''You keep a diary? What are you writing for me?''Killian asked**

 **''A lot of things'' She smiled and leaned to him he looked at her and he saw the most beautiful woman in the world her golden hair were shining her eyes were full of love than ever and he loved how beautiful is this dress and cape to her he leaned to kiss those lips that they were summon him**

 **'' Hey hey easy tiger, slow down we are in front of your crew'' Emma said and the hole crew was watching them**

 **''You get back to your work!''Killian said**

 **Emma laughed and got back writing her diary she turned the pages to the description of their first meeting she was writing since two years their first kiss, their first date and million kisses and their first make out**

 **Suddenly they saw something the weather started changing it was raining the darkness was after her**

 **''It came to finish its work'' Emma said**

 **''I won't let it we have to hide you go to my cabin and don't move'' Killian said**

 **''No I am not gonna leave you again' 'She said and touched his face**

 **''I promise you my love I will be fine I am a survivor'' Killian said**

 **Emma went to his cabin but she watched the darkness deafiting them she couldn't let it hit Killian and his crew she took her arrow and pulled off her cape she was going to protect him not matter what**

 **''Emma I told you to stay at my cabin'' Killian said**

 **''I am not leaving you no one touches my boyfriend'' Emma said**

 **The darkness had transformed into a huge octopus she was ready to hit it but the air started blowing so much that Emma slipped to the other deck and she found herself kissing Killian**

 **The giant octopus hit Killian**

 **''NO!'' She said Emma went at the weel of the ship and she hit the giant octopus with the ship the giant octopus had been killed and the rain stopped**

 **She went to see Killian she was standing in front of him like the little mermaid watching him like he was everything to her**

 **''Killian!''Emma said**

 **The whole crew was screaming'' Emma saved us!''**

 **''Emma you didn't hear me you almost got all the crew killed and look how the ship is this is why the ships aren't for womens'' Killian said**

 **''** **Κ** **illian the water got in your head I saved your life!''Emma said**

 **''These molds were from Damascus!''Killian said and Emma left angry at her cabin**

 **''And you skinned the paint!''He said and his crew was looking at him angrily**

 **He went to Emma's cabin**

 **''Thank you''**

 **''Pleasure'' She said angrily**

 **''Alright?''He said**

 **''Do not care!''She said**

 **''I don't care!''He said**

 **''Bravo!''She said**

 **''Bye to you'' He said**

 **''And you joy!''She said and went to her cabin**

 **At the evening Emma went on the deck of the Jolly Roger watching the sea and he was there too.**

 **"I am sorry for my rudeness the truth is thank you for saving me and my crew you will always be my savior" Killian said**

 **"I am sorry too lets never fight again and you're mine "She remembered the words Merlin said to her that he is the second savior**

 **"You still saying that women aren't for ships?''She said**

 **"I was wrong about that Emma Swan you are the most crazy woman I have ever met that's why I love you so much" Killian said and took her hands to the helm of the ship and teached her how to navigate the stars and how to drive a ship for a moment his eyes met hers under the stars and Emma let her hands of the helm of the ship and she put her arms around his head and kissed him with all her love ,he also put his arms around her back and the whole crew watched them**

 **"I told you that he would kiss her give me the money" A pirate said and the other gave him the money and said'' At least it deserved the trip"**

 **Emma and Killian blushed and the crew clapped .They went to his cabin kissing each other**

 **"Love we can't" Killian said**

 **"Please Killian let me show you how much I love you" Emma said and kissed him again**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **Emma woke up at his cabin and went on deck**

 **"How you slept my love" Killian asked**

 **"Amazingly, so when we will go home?"Emma said**

 **"Now'' Killian said and threw the bean to the sea**

 **The Jolly Roger got in and they arrived at Storybrook**

 **All of them were there and they didn't see Emma as the Dark One they saw the old Emma they loved**

 **Snow hugged Emma crying and she hugged Killian too whispering in his ear I told you that you would find her**

 **"I didn't know you guys were approve of Killian" Emma said**

 **"Emma Killian is our family and especially he is your happy ending and we love him as our own child" David said**

 **"But we don't know where the darkness go when I turned good it disappeared ''Emma said**

 **"And how exactly you did that? Cured yourself?''Regina asked**

 **"My love for Killian made everything you're right mom now I understand you love is the most powerful magic of all'' Emma said**

 **"Let's celebrate to Granny's!"Snow said**

 **"Merida!''Emma said surprised**

 **"Emma!''Merida said**

 **Emma told everyone about what Merlin said to her about the two saviors and Killian's father King Arthur that only the saviors could defeat the darkness**

 **"Wait, I though Snow and Charming were the truest love o f all'' Ruby said**

 **"It makes sense you both are products of true love and you found each other every time even through death and you are persons who have hurt in the past and found love in each other's arms and obviously Killian's parents were true love like snow and charming' 'Regina said**

 **"Now we are waiting for the darkness to appear" Regina said**

 **"But I know a way how to defeat it when you cast the curse Rumple made the most powerful potion in the world the true loves potion and put it here in Storybrook for Emma to break the curse" Belle said**

 **"But I need some of your hair to do it" Belle said .They went to the well of Storybrook to try this but suddenly the darkness appeared in its natural form and it was after the two saviors it sent an other monster to go after Killian separated the two saviors and the darkness was going to fight Emma .Finally Emma took the dagger from the darkness and pressed it saying" This is for Killian, this is for my family and this is for you!''She had destroyed the dagger the darkness with him but the other monster hit Killian and he fell**

 **"No!''She said and went near Killian he didn't breathe**

 **"No please don't leave me I can't leave without you I love you so much Killian" She touched his handsome face and kissed him she was 100% sure that it will work …**

 **Cscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscsc**

 **LONG AGO**

 **"You summoned me my sorcerer" The Apprentice said**

 **"Yes I wanted to tell you something something only you and I must learn a prophesy about the two saviors" The pulse of light said**

 **"What is it ,my sorcerer?''**

 **"The prophesy says that when the time comes the one of the two saviors will die and the other one must do whatever it cares to get him back , but as we both know when a person dies in the real world he can ever be resurrected but this time the other savior will do the impossible possible and a pulse of light magic will shattered and engorged the land waking up the savior and bring light to the darkness'' He said and disappeared** **Cscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsccscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscscsscscs**

 **STORYBROOK**

 **"Come back to me please my love" Emma said and kissed him suddenly everyone felt the most powerful magic of all surrounding them** **Emma stop kissing him but It didn't work "No" She said and she cried to her legs** **"I don't think it worked love try again" Killian said** **"Killian my love you are alive you came back!"She hugged him** **"Only for you my princess" Killian said** **"I love you so much my prince please never leave me again" Emma said and kissed** **"I won't" He said and from now then they will be together living their happy ending without any crisis just he and she the two saviors had completed the prophesy and brought life and light back to the world**


End file.
